cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Flash Goldbooster
Flash Goldbooster was born on Concord Dawn. His parents were members of the True Mandalorians. His father was a Lieutenant in the True Mandalorians. Flash was trained by Beviin Kabur and he soon became a member of the famous Mandalorian Guild. Birth In the year of 41 BBY, Flash Goldbooster was born in a small medical center on Concord Dawn. Early Life When Flash was 7 he went on many training missions with his father. He trained so that one day he would be the best he could be. By the age of 10 he had already mastered Martial Arts and he had even learned how to wield a darksaber. Flash traveled around the galaxy learning different things with different mentors. Flash decided to take a break from training a got a job as a waiter in a cantina on Tatooine. He worked for 2 years until he became 17. Teenage Years While working in the cantina on Tatooine Flash met a young man named Beviin Kabur walked in and asked for a drink. Flash realized that this man had Mandalorian armor on and he approached him and asked "Are you a Mandalorian" Beviin look at Flash for a minute and then responded " Yes I am. In fact I am the leader of the Mandalorian Guild. Are you a Mandalorian?" Flash responded and said "Yes I am, I was born on Concord Dawn" Flash and Beviin spoke for a while and then Beviin recruited Flash. Flash quit his job and went with Beviin back to Coruscant. Getting Hired When Flash turned 18 the Seperatist alliance gave him a job and he took the job since it payed him enough to get by for a few weeks. His objective was to eliminate a group of Jedi that had made a camp near a Seperatist Base on Felucia. Flash equipped himself with Dual Blaster Pistols and a pair of Darksabers. He mounted his speeder and searched for these Jedi until he finally came across what seemed like a camp with tents made out of scrap metal. He used a thermal grenade to destroy the tents. One of the tents collapsed on a Jedi that was asleep. He hid and shot the jedi in the back. He eliminated one of the Jedi but it alerted the rest of them. He decided it was time to improvise and he pulled out a proximity mine and placed it under some leaves. The Jedi ran over the leaves while running to check on their friend that had died. When the Jedi ran over the leaves the mine exploded leaving only one of them alive. Flash ran out and attacked the last Jedi with his darksaber. A fierce duel commenced and then Flash ended it by punching the Jedi in the side of the head and then stabbing him in his chest. He returned to the Seperatist Base and took his reward of 20,000 Republic Credits and then left Felucia. He returned home to the Mandalorian Guild on Coruscant. Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Member Category:Weapon Master Category:Mercenary Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Sith Battle Class Category:True Mandalorian Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Mandalorian